


Cookie Cutter

by strangerdangerthings



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: A blue camaro, Abuse, Abusive Father, Bottom Steve, Bottom Steve Harrington, Car Sex, Child Abuse, Daddy Kink, F/M, Gay, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Random Tags, Regular Gay Sex, Smoking, Steve Harrington - Freeform, Tattoos, Top Billy Hargrove, Top billy, billy hargrove - Freeform, homophobic parents, lots of hair, sexy muscle cars, stranger things, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangerdangerthings/pseuds/strangerdangerthings
Summary: Life was always cookie cutter for Steve Harrington. His mom and dad were in the picture, he had a nice generic house, a nice generic car. He went through girls like mentos, popping one in and when Steve had his fun, he popped in another one. Anyways, he never ended up breaking away from his stereotypical life as the school “it” boy and he liked everything just fine that way.





	Cookie Cutter

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos boys. It would really help with motivation to publish more chapters and we all know the pain of a creator never continuing a fic.

Life was always cookie cutter for Steve Harrington. His mom and dad were in the picture, he had a nice generic house, a nice generic car. He went through girls like mentos, popping one in and when Steve had his fun, he popped in another one. More like he popped in another one. Anyways, he never ended up breaking away from his stereotypical life as the school “it” boy and he liked everything just fine that way.

However, it wasn’t exactly up to him that monsters invaded the town and snatched up a kid and he somehow ended up all intertwined with the events. He managed to survive all of that, hair and all. And things went back to the way they were, add in a little paranoia and self-awareness. He always locked the door at night, he always made sure Nancy was okay and made sure to tell his mother that he loved her whenever he got the chance. 

It could have put Steve in a rut when Nancy broke up with him for Steve. It felt like all he wanted was Nancy and she chose Jonathan over him. He put his life in danger for her many times when the demogorgon was rampaging and when the demodogs were running about. He would have died for Nancy. He still would. And it honestly felt like shit when she just pushed him away. Steve definitely acted like a pubescent girl for a day before he was able to pull his shit together. It wasn’t like they were teens and doomed for their romance to end. He can’t blame Nancy.

But something else helped him get over it. Tight blue jeans that fit perfect, a cigarette drooping from a filthy worded mouth, brilliant blue eyes that made you paralyzed when they fell upon you. 

The first time Steve saw Billy Hargrove, he didn’t feel even slightly attracted to him, more so repelled and he knew he was someone he should have stayed away from. The door of his sleek blue Camaro squeaked as it swung open and his boot hit the ground. His confident posture arose from the car and there he was, clad in his blue denim and his shirt opened three buttons down, his hair carefully placed and groomed. Smoke bursted from his lips as he removed his cigarette, held between two crossed fingers.

That just became harder and harder to avoid when he joined the basketball team, and when Steve was watching the kids and his little sister was among the little shits and Billy showed up looking for her. More and more little instances piled up and now that things were a little more normal, he still ended up around corners and next to him in the locker room showers.

“Harrington. Couldn’t help but notice how distracted you were on the court today..” Billy would try to make conversation but Steve stumbled over his words, partially out of nerves from the memory of Billy beating the shit out of him that one time.

“Got a lot of shit on my mind. Bouncing a ball on cheap linoleum isn’t as cathartic as it used to be, I guess.” Steve found the confidence to say.

“Can’t imagine what a guy like you has to worry about.”

“You’d be surprised.” Steve turned to face Billy, his hands running soap through his hair, and met his steel eyes.

“I doubt that, Princess.” Billy smirked, droplets of water running down his smooth, tan chest.

“I bet you do.” Steve turned back to face the shower head, hurrying up his routine so he could get out of the showers and away from the awkward silence between him and Billy. Steve felt red in his vision when he was teased with names. He would have shoved Billy away if he wasn’t in a comprising situation and the wet floors would probably send him to the ground too.

Billy finished five minutes after Steve came out of the humid room. Steve had only pulled on his boxers and jeans so far. A few stragglers remained in the locker room, the rustling of fabric and zippers being the last noises remaining in the tiled area. The blonde had only a towel slung around his waist, his hair slicked back around his neck. Steve had sat down on the tan bench, ruffling through his weathered backpack for his deodorant.

“Wanna grab a bite, Harrington? I feel like we need to clear a couple things up. I don’t like this funny business and acting like pussies that are too afraid to talk about stupid shit.” Billy offered, his piercing blue gaze meeting Steve’s after he finished talking.

Steve thought about it for a moment. Is this a necessarily good idea? Steve came up with a couple arguments but one after one he shot them down. It would probably be a good idea to put things out on the table and deal with problems rather than avoid them. “Maybe.”

“That a yes?” Billy asked, raising an eyebrow in impatience from not getting a straight answer. He flexed the muscles in his forearm that prevented his towel from falling to the floor. 

Steve consulted the voices in his head a few more seconds before shaking his head and smiling defeatedly at the grimy tiled floors. “Guess so. Where you gonna take me?”

“I gotta pick up Max in a bit but after then. What about we meet at the diner on 67th? 4:30 sharp?” Billy suggested, a little more relaxed this time.

Steve buttoned his pants and stood up, “Yeah, uh, I guess that’ll work.”

They both shrugged off the conversation even though the point of talking was to arrange a meeting to get over the awkwardness. Billy walked around a row of lockers and was out of the brunette’s sight. Steve put on his deodorant, pulled on a t-shirt and jacket, and fixed his hair with some minty smelling pomade. He pulled on his white socks and nike Bruins. Steve was out the door in a matter of seconds but just before he heard something whispered very softly.

“See ya, Pretty Boy.” Billy hadn’t intended for Steve to hear that but after everything that has happened in the town, Steve heard everything. The brunette’s feet skidded to a halt exactly outside of the door, the swinging wood a centimeter away from smacking his ass. He did not just say that. 

Steve twisted around on his tube socked heel and promptly marched back into the locker room. Another matter of seconds and Steve had the balls to corner Billy, his hands splayed on the lockers behind Billy’s head, the blonde smirking between his veiny wrists.

“What’s the big idea?” He chuckled, “Usually, the way things go, I’m in your spot, Harrington.”

“You called me one of those stupid fucking names again.”

“What did I say?”

“Pretty Boy.”

“I don’t see the problem here.” Billy stated, sass still embarking his tone. A Colgate white smile still rested between his quirked lips.

“Listen, Billy, I just want to get along here. Stop calling me shit and I won’t call you shit either, Hairspray. Got it?” The brunette made sure to not let his voice waver in the least so Billy took him seriously.

“Me comprendo.” Billy winked and strangely, gave Steve a once-over. “But last time I checked,” the Blonde’s expression changed, blue venom filling his pupils, he shoved Steve back into another set of lockers, reversing roles, “I’m the one who can beat your ass.”

“You sure as hell can’t beat me when I have a flame thrower or my bat with nails sticking out of it like fucking needles.” Billy chuckled darkly and edged in closer to Steve. The brunette could smell his nicotine scented breath, warm and sticky. The bad boy shoved a knee between Steve’s splayed legs.

“That right, Pretty Boy? You gonna beat me up?” Billy was making Steve even more uncomfortable. He was damn too close to Steve. The brunette said nothing, only feeding into Billy’s annoyance on purpose. One of Billy’s hands quickly flung down to clasp around Steve’s neck. “Hmm… I don’t think I heard you. Say that again?”

Steve felt the beginning of hot fire in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to kill the boy pinning him there to the lockers with the chipping blue paint. A sting started in his throat as his fingers tightened around his windpipe. “Y-yeah, I am.” He choked out.

“You look so damn pitiful you know, all hot and bothered, Steve Harrington. Damn adorable too.” 

“Let’s see how damn adorable I am when I’m bashing your head in.” Steve hissed back, beginning to fight against Billy’s hands and knee pinning him down.

Then, something completely unexpected happened. 

He kissed him.

Steve was so startled and taken back that he just let it happen. He felt his muscles relax and the tension between his shoulder blades melt away. He felt his eyes flutter closed as he assessed what was happening. Billy let his hands fall down to hold steve by his waist, Steve’s arms fell to his sides. It was a rough, scratchy kiss, smelling of vanilla and sweat. It was warm and ice cold. It was… something Steve had never felt before. He was so puzzled and caught up in the moment that when Billy pulled away, the brunette just stood there, stunned. He finished getting dressed and got his stuff together.

“See you in a bit, Harrington.”

He thickly swallowed before replying with, “See you.”

Did that just happen? Did I just enjoy that? Did I just let that happen? 

… Do I want it to happen again?


End file.
